Fire Whiskey Lullaby
by Tali NCIS-Gleek Fan
Summary: The golden couples of Hogwarts have way more problems than anyone thought. R&R please. Rated T for suicide


Fire Whiskey Lullaby

**Dedicated to:Gamma Orionis and Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills**

Ginny and Harry

He put her out like the burnin' end of a midnight spell  
>He broke her heart, she spent her whole life tryin' to forget<p>

_Harry left Ginny and now all she could do was try and forget. He had insisted it was to keep her safe but she couldn't stop loving him._

We watched her drink her pain away a little at a time  
>But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind,<p>

_Ginny spent what ever time she could at the bar drinking as much Fire Whiskey as she could. She never really forgot._

Until the night.

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
>And finally drank away his memory<p>

_One night she couldn't stand it anymore his words echoed in her ears and he just wouldn't leave her memories. She went to her room wrote a note and clutched her wand._

Life is short but this time it was bigger  
>Than the strength she had to get up off her knees<p>

_She whispered the final words "Avada Kedavra" and fell to her knees._

We found her with her face down in the pillow  
>With a note that said I'll love him 'til I die<p>

_Mrs. Weasley walked into the room and gasped. She picked up the note and read it._

And when we buried her beneath the willow  
>The angels sang a fire whiskey lullaby.<p>

_They buried her beneath the Whomping Willow and they swore they could here a lullaby in the wind._

La la la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la.<p>

La la la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la.<p>

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much he blamed himself  
>For years and years he tried to hide the firre whiskey on his breath<p>

_Harry began hanging out at bars downing one fire whiskey after another. Nobody would talk to him anymore. But when they did he tried to hide the fire whiskey smell._

He finally drank his pain away a little at a time  
>But he never could get drunk enough to get her off her mind,<p>

_The pain went away a little at a time. The memory stayed though. _

Until the night.

_One night the pain was just to much. He went into his room clutching her photograph. She looked so happy it pained him even more. He grabbed the muggle gun he had._

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
>And finally drank away her memory<p>

_He put the gun up to his head and pulled the trigger._

Life is short but this time it was bigger  
>Than the strength she had to get up off her knees<p>

_He fell to his knees still clutching the picture_

We found him with his face down in the pillow  
>Clinging to her picture for dear life<p>

_Mr. Weasley found him with her picture a hole on his head._

We laid him next to her beneath the willow  
>While the angels sang a fire whiskey lullaby<p>

_They buried him next to her underneath Whomping Willow and every one swore they heard a lullaby in the wind._

La la la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la.<p>

Hermione and Ron

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
>She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget<p>

_Hermione left Ron. She had a reason. She had been dropping hints and he had ignored every one of them. I took him a while to realize he loved her. By then she had slowly been getting over him. He just brought up all the pain for her again. So he started hanging out at bars drinking fire whiskey to forget about her._

We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
>But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,<p>

Until the night.

_One night the pain just got to be to much. He went to his apartment to be alone and scribbled a note._

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
>And finally drank away her memory<p>

_He pointed his wand towards his head and held the note_

Life is short but this time it was bigger  
>Than the strength he had to get up off his knees<p>

_He whispered the final words "Avada Kadavra" and fell to his knees._

We found him with his face down in the pillow  
>With a note that said I'll love her 'til I die<p>

_His brother Charlie found him holding the note. He read the note and gasped._

And when we buried him beneath the willow  
>The angels sang a fire whiskey lullaby.<p>

_Everyone swore they could here a faint lullaby in the wind when they buried him beneath the Whomping Willow_

La la la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la.<p>

La la la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la.<p>

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
>For years and years she tried to hide the fire whiskey on her breath<p>

_People tried to tell her it wasn't her fault but she knew better. People whispered that it was her fault and she knew it. She carried around mints and gum trying to hide the fire whiskey on her breath._

She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
>But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind<p>

_She drank as much as she could but his memory never went away._

Until the night.

_One night the pain was just to much so she went home early._

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
>And finally drank away his memory<p>

_She took out the old muggle pistol she always kept and his picture. The picture of him made tears fall down her face. _

Life is short but this time it was bigger  
>Than the strength she had to get up off her knees<p>

_She put the gun up to her head and pulled the trigger falling to her knees._

We found her with her face down in the pillow  
>Clinging to his picture for dear life<p>

_Mrs. Weasley found her clutching his picture to her chest for dear life._

We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
>While the angels sang a fire whiskey lullaby.<p>

_They buried her next to him underneath the Whomping Willow and everyone swore they heard a faint lullaby._

La la la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la.<p>

La la la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la.<p> 


End file.
